1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stage apparatus which linearly moves a member which holds, for example, a CCD in two orthogonal directions, and a camera shake correction apparatus using the stage apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known stage apparatus, which linearly moves a stage plate in a plane along two orthogonal directions, is used for in camera shake correcting apparatus as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. H08-154196 and H08-152659.
In the above-mentioned known stage apparatuses, a lens barrel 710 (stationary support plate) is provided on one surface thereof with a Y-direction guide member projecting therefrom, which is in turn provided with a Y-direction hole linearly extending therethrough in a Y-direction. An arm of a support shaft 74 (Y-direction moving member) (which is formed by bending a rod member into an L-shape) is fitted into the Y-direction hole so as to relatively move in order to linearly guide the Y-direction moving member in the Y-direction. A projection provided on a support frame 72 (stage plate) (X-direction moving member) to which a correction lens is secured is provided with a hole 72 (X-direction hole ) extending therethrough in an X-direction perpendicular to the Y-direction. The other arm of the Y-direction moving member is fitted in the X-direction hole so as to relatively move, so that the stage plate is linearly moved in the X-direction by the other arm of the Y-direction moving member. Moreover, the stage plate is supported at three points on the front and rear surfaces thereof by rigid balls which are pressed against the front and rear surfaces of the stage plate by the biasing force of spring washers 12 (biasing device), whereby the stage plate is always placed in an imaginary X-Y plane parallel with the X and Y directions.
When the linear drive force in the X-direction is applied to the stage plate by an actuator, the stage plate is linearly moved in the X-direction along the other arm of the Y-direction moving member in the imaginary X-Y plane. When the linear drive force in the Y-direction is applied to the stage plate by the actuator, the one arm of the Y-direction moving member is moved in the Y-direction along the Y-direction hole in the imaginary X-Y plate to thereby linearly move the stage plate together in the Y-direction.
When the actuator is driven in accordance with oscillation information detected by a shake detection sensor provided in the camera, the correction lens is moved in the X and Y directions to correct camera shake.
However, in the above-mentioned known stage apparatuses, the structure thereof is complicated due to rigid balls which support the front and rear surfaces of the stage plate at three points are necessary in addition to the stationary support plate, the Y-direction moving member and the stage plate.
Furthermore, since the rigid balls are pressed against the front and rear surfaces of the stage plate by the biasing force of the biasing device (spring washers), a large frictional force is produced between the rigid balls and the stage plate, and consequently, the response speed of the stage apparatus is reduced.